Nostalgia (song)
"Nostalgia" is the ending song of New Super Mario 64 and replaces the ending theme from Super Mario 64/DS. Mario, Luigi and the Bonneter Band are the main singers of the song. It also was co-sung by Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Pianta, Noki, Cappy and Tiara, forming the Choir of All Mushroom Kingdom Adventures. Lyrics When a text isn't italic, it means that the part was said, but not sung. Official Song Lyrics * Mario: Do you know what I see? When I think about the past? * Luigi: Oh I got it Mario, then the time just goes too fast! * Toad: Well no Luigi, the actual answer is that you'll see a sunshine! * Toadette: Many cheerings coming down which makes you reaaaaally fine! * Tiara: Every each some memories and doing something fun! * Cappy: Like fixing vacations, saving galaxies and exploring the world! * Bonneter Band: Let's gather the crew! (Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Pianta and Noki appear.) * Mario: We have all the crew! * Rosalina: And I got nostalgia...! * Luigi: All right! * Rosalina, Toad and Toadette: Beautiful Nostalgiaaa! * Everyone except Mario and Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother! We got Noki's dancing, listen to these Toads who sing very nostalgic, star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgiaaa! * Luigi: Oh yeah! * Everyone: And it's known by everyone this gives us all nostalgiaaa! (Morton Koopa Jr. crashes.) * Morton: It's me, Morton Junior, one of the Koopalings! A Koopaling in the nostalgic rhytm would be the one of badlings! * Pianta: I see many casual Piantas who give you a helping hand! * Everyone except Mario and Luigi: No Pianta in this world will ever turn you, really down! * Pianta: That's right! * Noki: Little Nokis with bigger hearts dancing up and down! * Everyone except Mario and Luigi: Every Noki will make you have a nostalgic,... * Everyone: Vacation! * Wario: Cause' I see the world with happiness and luck and also gold in there! * Toad: Somewhere that will keep away your lousy frustations! * Wario: Every each some memories! * Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi! (The Bonneter Band is mad at Morton.) * Noki: Like fixing vacations! * Rosalina: And saving galaxies! * Cappy and Tiara: And exploring the world! * Everyone except Mario and Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother! We got Noki's dancing, listen to these Toads who sing very nostalgic, star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! * Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! * Waluigi: Here-a-we go! * Mario: Hello professional players remember this big nostalgia! And make sure to never say Mama Miaaaaa! (Morton disappears.) * Pianta: I never said that before... * Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother, yes, the brothers ain't a bother, this will be very nostalgic..! * Everyone except Mario and Luigi: Star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! * Wario: Do I get paid for singing? * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! * Waluigi: Waluigi Timeeee! * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! * Noki: And Nokis! * Toad, Toadette and Bonneter Band: Toads who sing very nostalgic! (The scene raises to the moon.) * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgiaaa! And it's known by everyone this gives us all nostalgiaaa! * Luigi: It was really nostalgic eh, Mario? * Mario: Very nostalgic! * Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! That's right that's right that's right this gives us all nostalgiaaa! (Everyone disappears, except Mario, Luigi and Cappy.) * Cappy: This is the best song ever! * Mario: Luigi! * Luigi: That's right that's right this gives us all... (The trio jumps up.) * Mario, Luigi and Cappy: Nostalgiaaa! Nostalgiaaa! Nostalgiaaa! Nostalgiaaaaaaaaa! * Luigi: Oh yeah! * Mario: Thank you so much for playing my game!